


Briefs & Lace

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/M, spins AU off episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: When Faye casually mentions her relationship with Charles, Dawn can't help but act on things she's been wondering about for a long time.





	Briefs & Lace

"Obviously Mr. Meade isn't doing it for you..." Faye implied and Dawn stood flabbergasted at her daughter's words. Ignoring Faye's jab, and her subsequent hinting of a date with John Blackwell, Dawn left the house right behind Faye, just not with the same destination in mind. Making sure that her dress for the fundraiser was in her car, Dawn backed out of the driveway with a smirk on her face.

Charles was doing dishes when his bell rang. Grabbing a towel nearby he dried off his hands while walking to the front door. Without looking to see who it is he opened the door, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

He was surprised to find Dawn leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" he asked, almost exhausted. He walked back to the kitchen but let the door open, an invitation for her to follow him. She sat on a stool in the kitchen, quietly watching him finish the dishes and taking the opportunity to look at him properly as his back was turned to her.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when he tossed the towel aside, turned and leaned against the counter to face her, his arms crossed. She had to look away to not get distracted by his arms.

"What is it, Dawn?" he asked impatiently, something she wasn't used to coming from him.

"I wanted to say thank you, again. For saving me," she said tentatively. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed on. "And to apologize. For everything."

He sighed and went to sit on a stool next to her. "I would say that I saved you because I knew you'd save me, but..." He let the sentence hang in the air between them, his implication almost suffocating her. She tried to catch his gaze but his eyes studiously avoided hers. She got off the stool to stand closer to him and make sure that he look at her when she spoke her words.

Once his eyes met hers, she said, "Of course I would save you, Charles." She laid a hand on his shoulder and he could feel heat travel from her fingers through his shirt onto his skin. "I was just... surprised you saved me after the whole thing with your mother and Ethan."

He knew what she wanted to hear, but couldn't find it in himself to say the words. She noticed his struggle and looked away, changing the topic.

"John Blackwell is back in town," she said casually, looking at him through her peripheral vision.

"Huh," he said, leaning back. "I'm sure you are thrilled to hear that."

It was his turn to watch her as she simply shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to give him a reply.

"Are you gonna go running to him now, like always?"

Her eyes snapped to his as her gaze hardened. "I found out and I came to you."

She shook her head a little at him and grabbed her purse, making her way to the hall to leave. Just as she was about to open the front door his hand slammed down on it and prevented her from leaving.

"Dawn, I'm sorry."

She sighed and turned around, leaning back against the door when she noticed his hand didn't leave the door. "Did you get a haircut?" she asked, looking up and missing his surprised expression.

"Yes. I know it's terrible and—."

She interrupted him with, "No, it's not terrible. It's actually pretty... nice." Her gaze trailed down to his face and landed on his lips; he didn't miss the way she lightly bit down on her lower lip.

His hand came off the door as he moved closer to her and settled his hand on her hip. In a flash of movement she was pressed up against him and her lips were on his. Her hand moved up to curl around his neck and he used the leverage to deepen their kiss, almost smiling when her eyes fluttered close and she let out a small moan.

His idle hand moved up and laid at the small of her back, keeping her pressed up against him so she couldn't move away. She dragged her nails down the back of his neck, feeling accomplished and emboldened when he shivered. She made sure she was still pressed up against him, but pulled her body away a little so she could slip her hands between them and start undoing buttons on his shirt.

He smiled when he realized where she was taking things and took the initiative to remove her cardigan as well as tug her blouse out of her skirt. He got distracted by her lips, though, and found himself burying his hand in her luscious blonde hair to tilt her head up and kiss her better.

She seemed to melt, falling almost limply against him, her task of getting his shirt off temporarily forgotten. He led her towards the stairs and wrapped an arm around her waist when she almost tumbled backwards.

When she finally managed to get his shirt off, she broke the kiss, panting as her eyes roved over the exposed skin.

"Where is Diana?" she asked, her mind hazy.

"Decorating for  _your_  casino fundraiser," he said, leaning back against the doorway of his room.

"Good," she said, nodding her head once, before she crossed her arms over her shirt and pulled the item of clothing over her head. She smiled at him as she tossed it apart, moving so she was close enough to kiss him again.

He moved them into the room and pressed her up against the closed door, moving his lips to nip at her neck and under her jaw.

"God, Charles," she said softly, arching into him and moving her head to give him better access. His hands ran down her sides, over her hips and she could feel him frown against her skin. Using the hand that wasn't trying to grasp the wall, her fingers curled over his and moved his hand to her back, where the zipper to her skirt was.

He seemed to deflate when he undid the zipper and moved her skirt down her body.

"I hate tights," he muttered, his fingers aching to be on her skin so he moved them higher up her body.

"I'll be sure to remember that next time," she mumbled, her lips already on his.

"Next time?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, next time." With deft fingers she opened his belt buckle and pulled the belt out of his pants, dropping it next to them.

"I have no idea how to tackle tights, Dawn." She shivered when her name fell from his lips.

Moving her hands, she gently started rolling the tights down, stopping when his hands covered hers and he continued the motions. She bit her lip as she watched him. When he got lower, he pulled them over to the bed and sat down, letting her stand between his legs. He ran a hand over her bare thigh and calf, moving it so he could get rid of the tights on that leg.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance, looking down at him and almost smiling at the look of concentration on his face. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair.

He grinned when the tights were completely off her body and was about to get up when she pushed him back onto the bed, putting one leg on either side of him and straddling him.

She was about to kiss him when he pressed his lips against her shoulder and slowly moved them to her collarbone. His hands moved around to cup her ass, but then moved over her back to the clasp of her bra, undoing it without a problem.

She gasped when his fingers moved over her skin, pulling her bra down her arms and tossing it aside. His lips found new flesh to feast on and when he did, her whole body jerked, her head falling forwards and hair cascading around her face. When her hand fell to his neck and her fingers dug into the skin there, he shivered, tightening his own hold on her.

She could feel his arousal growing and she let out a breathy whimper. "Charles," she said breathlessly. She shifted, making him groan and pull away from her. With his hand he pushed her blonde hair over one shoulder so he could kiss her again. He could feel her hand snake between them, but did nothing until, while undoing the button on his pants, her fingers accidentally brushed over his arousal. He intervened by pulling her hand away. She, however, had gotten impatient and moved her hand down there again, this time not even trying to get rid of his pants, but just to press her fingers against his crotch.

His breath hitched and he pulled away from her, seeing her lips form into a smug grin. He acquiesced and undid the button and zipper of his pants while she rose up higher on her knees so he could get rid of the pants.

"Briefs, huh?" she said lightly when she settled on him again.

"Yes, briefs, Miss lace," he countered, kissing her again. She smiled and leaned against him as he brought their bodies to lay horizontally. She pulled her lips from his to press them against his chest, placing butterfly kisses all over.

The devious glint in her eye should have warned him, yet he wasn't prepared when her hand moved into his underwear to curl around his erection. His hips bucked into her hand and she smiled as his head fell back, a groan escaping his mouth. She moved her fingers over him determinedly, until his hand suddenly curled around her wrist and pulled her hand out of his underwear.

"Stop, Dawn," he added, unnecessarily in her opinion.

"It's been a really long time, Charles. I know," she said, and he wasn't sure if she was talking about him or herself. In response, he tugged her underwear down her legs and away from her body, rolling them over so he was on top.

"Beautiful," he whispered before he kissed her. He trailed his fingers down her side and over her abdomen, her muscles clenching beneath his hand, before he got to her wet heat. He flitted his fingers over her and she gasped, back arching. Her hand moved down and over his as she showed him just what he liked and he couldn't help but smile at her constant need to be in control.

With his free hand he swatted her stray hand away, choosing to grasp it above her head as he leaned over her. He kept his fingers moving and pleasuring her as he leaned in and kissed her, the sensations becoming almost too much for her. Her other hand moved down her body, and just when she was about to touch herself, the hand doing wondrous things to her stopped, choosing to grasp her wrist and have that hand join the other.

"Charles, please," she whimpered as she pulled away, breathless. "I want you."

He ignored her, "Protection?"

She nodded. "Birth control."

"Good," he said, accentuating it with a kiss. He let go of her hands to take off the final piece of clothing separating them. She helped him pull it down, watching almost eagerly as he joined her back on the bed.

Wrapping an arm around his neck she pulled him in for a kiss, raising her leg so her foot was flat against the bed. He guided himself closer to her and then into her, making her let out a strangled cry. His head hung in the crook of her neck as they both got used to the feeling of being joined so intimately.

She clenched her muscles around him and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her as he began moving in and out of her. She couldn't stop touching him, her hands moving all over his chest until they settled on his back.

He moved his hand over her thigh, curling his fingers under her knee and bringing it up between them. Her breath caught in her throat when the angle made him push so much deeper into her.

"Right there, Charles."

He could feel her whole body trembling and she was so close. He felt a familiar tingle in his lower back, signaling how close he was himself.

"Dawn," he said, and she turned to look at him. Right then his fingers found her clit and started rubbing over her and it was all the stimulation she needed. He saw her try to keep contact with him, until the sensation was too much and she let out a loud cry, her head falling backward as she rode over the waves of her orgasm.

Seeing her come undone was all he needed before he joined her in blissful ecstasy, pleasure falling over them.

When both their bodies stopped tingling he pulled away and went to lay next to her. He laid, panting, as he chanced a glance at her. She was in the same state of breathlessness as him, having thrown an arm over her head.

"I feel like I should thank you, Charles," she said casually, looking over at him. "That was really good."

He looked over at her and smiled. He noticed her try to suppress a yawn and turned onto his side. "You can sleep if you want to," he suggested, but she shook her head, and he was almost disappointed.

"I want to, but I have to get to the fundraiser." She also turned onto her side, facing him.

"It isn't for another two hours," he said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Take a nap." He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into him, smiling when she turned in his grip and they ended up pressed against each other, her back to his chest.

"Alright," she acquiesced, turning her head to kiss him briefly. She fell asleep almost instantly, and he stayed for a while just looking at her. When she shivered in her sleep, he grabbed the comforter, which was folded at the foot of his bed, and pulled it over her.

He pressed a small kiss to her shoulder before pulling away from her, pulling on his underwear and pants when he got out of bed. He gathered her clothes from the floor and folded them as best as he could, laying them on the bed before he left the room in search of his shirt and her cardigan.

He heard the front door shut, eyes going wide.

"Daddy! I'm..." Diana trailed off when she saw the cardigan on the floor and the shirt on the stairs. "Home."

Charles descended the stairs at a rapid pace, picking up his shirt and putting it on while he was at it. "Hello sweetheart," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

When he pulled away Diana leaned closer to him and sniffed. "Oh, dad!" she groaned.

He picked the cardigan up from the floor. "I thought you were decorating at the school."

"Yeah, we were done early." She made a gagging motion, before going up the stairs. "I'm just going to get changed before leaving again, so in twenty minutes you'll have the house all to yourself again."

Charles chuckled, swatting her hand away when she patted his back. "Behave, you!" he said teasingly.

"I'm an angel,  _daddy_ ," she said. "Unlike some people," she muttered under her breath, already halfway up the stairs.

"What was that?" he asked, eyebrow arched.

"Nothing nothing," she said, not even turning back.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Charles sat down at the edge of the bed, smiling as he watched Dawn sleep. It felt incredibly cliche, but he thought she looked so peaceful when sleeping, so very not weighed down by the world. He brushed some hair away from her face before gently trailing his fingers down her neck, shoulder and arm.

She shivered in response, but didn't wake.

"Dawn," he said softly, trailing his fingers back up her arm. "Dawn, wake up."

She sighed in return, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

He nudged the comforter a little so he could move his hand under it. "Dawn," he said again, trailing his fingers down her side all the way to her hip.

She shivered and her eyes finally fluttered open when she let out a small moan. She turned more to him so she was closer and moaned when his hand trailed over her back. "Charles," she said softly, followed by a small moan.

He leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "Time to get up," and punctuated it with a light kiss.

Before he could move away, and in speed he didn't think possible for someone waking up, her hand curled into his shirt and kept him close while turning her head to kiss him.

When she pulled away she was fully awake, leaning back against the headboard and clutching the comforter in front of her.

"You should get ready for the fundraiser," he suggested, getting up from the bed.

She looked around the room, smiling when she saw her clothes. She grabbed her underwear and slipped it on, letting the comforter fall away so she could put on her bra. When she looked at him she noticed his gaze skirt away from hers and she couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay to look, Charles."

He met her gaze and smiled. "Is your dress in your car?" he asked, changing the topic. She nodded. "I'll go get it for you."

"My keys are in my purse!" she called after him when he left, smiling to herself when she started putting her tights back on. When he got back with her things, he sat on the bed and watched her get ready. She was putting on earrings when she turned to him. "You're not going to the fundraiser?" she asked, noticing that he was in his earlier clothes.

He shook his head, making her arch an eyebrow. "I already give enough to the school. Plus, I'm not much of a gambling person," he elaborated. When she smiled in response and turned back to look in the mirror, he couldn't help but say, "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she said softly, turning back to him. "There will be a dance floor at the fundraiser, so if you happen to be in the neighborhood don't hesitate to ask," she said, her implications clear on him. She leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips, but it quickly turned passionate. She pulled away, but couldn't resist for long and was soon kissing him again.

When they finally seemed satiated, she pulled away, a knowing grin covering her face.

"Charles," she said simply, turning to leave.

"Bye Dawn."

 

* * *

 

Dawn stood watching everything and everyone, making sure that everything was going smoothly, when suddenly she got a chill up her spine. She felt goosebumps flush over her arms and could feel the hairs at the nape of her neck stand. She almost jumped when she felt fingertips ghosting over her arm, until she turned and found Charles standing next to her.

How he'd gotten in and so close to her without her noticing him was a mystery to Dawn, but she smiled at his presence. He linked their fingers together and his free hand came up to rest at the small of her back as he led them to the dance floor.

She kept their fingers close but moved her hand so he was cradling hers and her other hand came up to his shoulder as they started moving to the music.

"I wasn't expecting you to come."

"After your subtle invitation I couldn't stay away, could I?" he asked softly, making her move a little closer to him. "Next time you can just ask me to come with you," he whispered into her ear and before she had a chance to respond he twirled her.

"Maybe you could ask  _me_  next time," she suggested playfully.

"I asked you to the other fundraiser didn't I?"

"Which one?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"The one where you wore that lace dress," he said, voice almost constricting.

"That's true," she said, letting her statement hang between them.

"Did I just see John Blackwell leaving?" he asked a few moments later, his gaze moving to gauge her expression.

"You probably did, yes."

"And?" he inquired.

"And what?"

"Dawn," he sighed, and she could feel his hand pressing into her back more strongly.

"We spoke." One glance at his face and she sighed, knowing he wanted to know more. "He slammed me up against the lockers." She looked down so he wouldn't see the smile covering her face when she felt his fingers twitch under hers.

"You must have enjoyed that," he said bitterly, making her laugh.

"All I could think about was when you slammed me against your bedroom door," she whispered into his ear, just to make sure nobody overheard them. There were enough eyes on them, she didn't need the additional attention brought upon them if her statement was heard by people other than herself and Charles.

He didn't reply, but she could feel the tension leave his body and felt him relax.

"I'm sorry but why does Diana keep looking over at us? She's been staring at me all night."

He looked away from her and chuckled. "Right after you fell asleep she got home and... put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Her eyes went wide. "Charles!" she hissed, controlling the urge to bury her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

"She was just a little grossed out, but she'll be fine," he insisted, making her roll her eyes.

"It's not going to get awkward, is it?" He shook his head. "Good, because I'd like to continue this thing we have. If you'd like," she added as an afterthought.

"Of course I'd like that." He was about to lean in and kiss her when he stopped mid-movement. "Am I allowed to kiss you, Principal Chamberlain?" he asked mockingly.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Oh, just kiss me, Charles."

So he did.


End file.
